Dancing With Angels
by samptra
Summary: One Shot Duo meets a man who shows him that Christmas can truly be merry 1x2 Yaoi!


Disclaimer: *grumbling* don't own Gundam in any way... so go on an sue away alll you get is *looks  
around* T!  
Pairings: 1x2 mild swearing, lotsa fluff and sap! Man I'm sad...  
Storyline: Duo needs to learn to dance so he can get the guy he wants but what happens when a  
stranger comes along with the answer he's looking for... A nice Christmas fic ^_^  
  
  
Author's note: hahahahaha... one shot oh baby! No death threats here ^_^ my first ever one shot. This  
is my Christmas present to all those readers out there have fun no matter what holiday your celebrating,  
(thinking of writing lemon for this story) anyway on with the fic ^_~ *smacked by T* @_@  
  
  
Dedicated to Gabriel, my angel...  
  
  
  
Dancing With Angels  
  
~*~*~  
  
'I could never love anyone like you...' the words played over and over again in the mind of 17 year old  
Duo Maxwell as he ran. Pouring rain had drenched him through long ago, and the tears in his eyes  
blinded him as continued to run, an attempt to get rid of the phrase continually playing in his mind. Long  
brown hair in a braid trailed behind the boy as he flew down the ally ways and side streets of town. So  
caught up in his self loth he didn't realize he'd run into a more shady district of the city.   
  
A large man carrying a crow bar stepped out in front of him, "Well what have we here?" Duo stopped  
abruptly, oh no... the man in front of him leered. Crooked black teeth caught in the light comming from  
the street lamp, and Duo shrank back., "Come on out boys!" the man called. Instantly at least 6 shapes  
materialized out of the gloom, and Duo knew he was in real trouble. "Just hand over your money kid  
and well let ya all go..." Duo straightened his back indigently, "I have none". The ugly plaid clad man in  
front of him grinned again, "You know I think your lying to us boy".  
  
Duo refused to be cowed, he wasn't going to run away hell he had nothing to live for anyway... Without  
waiting for the men to came to him Duo charged forward with a cry at least he was going to go out  
fighting....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anther figure across the street heard the commotion coming from the ally. "Damn... Bill and his cronies  
must have found a playmate". Shrugging the coated figure continued home with his groceries; he didn't  
even make it to the end of the street "Hell..." he sighed. Dropping his bag he turned and ran back to the  
ally.  
  
Skidding in a puddle the tall figure made it in time to see Bill punch the boy in the stomach. The  
unknown boy dropped to his knees gasping for breath, thinking it was all going to end here... when a  
new voice joined the group. "Well Bill what have ya all got there?" the man supposedly Bill with the  
crooked black teeth suddenly froze.   
  
Stepping back from the figure on the ground Bill tried to see the features of the figure silloutted at the  
mouth of the ally. "Y-Yuy!?" he gasped in surprise recognizing the voice. The dark figure nodded, "Ya  
it's me Bill and I was wondering what the hell you were thinking!" Pushing two of Bill's cronies aside,  
and stepping around Duo the guy called Yuy approached Bill.  
  
Bill's beady bloodshot eyes widened as he felt the front of his shirt being grabbed. It wasn't all together  
to surprising when he felt himself being lifted off the ground to become even with his captors face.  
"Weren't trying to take over my territory where you?" Bill shook his head violently "No-no sir... I was  
just a welcoming the boy you see..." with a look of disgust Bill was thrown backwards into some trash  
cans. "That goes for you to..." the tall one glared at the remaining man till they all bumping into each  
other made a hasty retreat.  
  
Alone in the ally Yuy bent down to face the boy still on the ground. "Are you alright?" Duo met the  
eyes of his saviour for the first time, opening his mouth to thank the kind man Duo suddenly felt the  
oddest sensation; as if he was floating...  
  
The supposed 'saviour' sighed as the wide eyed boy sagged forwards into his arms. Standing Yuy  
easily lifted the boy up, "Baka... you cost me my dinner now you faint. Well I can't leave you here..."  
noticing the little one had no coat Heero cuddled him closer for warmth when he felt the slight frame  
begin to shake. With yet anther sigh he carried the boy to his apartment, at least he could warm the kid  
up a bit...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oi! Kid wake up..." Duo felt a gentle but firm hand shaking his shoulder, he didn't really want to wake  
up. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd  
ever seen. Gasping he sat up quickly trying to figure out where he was and who the dude was with the  
blue eyes. "Wha..." getting the gist of the question blue eyes answered calmly, "You collapsed out in  
the ally, and I brought up to my place..." Duo turned white as a sheet along with the whole look of  
sheer terror on his face Yuy had a feeling as to what the thoughts the kid was having; so he decided to  
continue.  
  
"My names Heero Yuy, 17 years of age I live alone yes, ex-pro dancer and I'm NOT a rapist". Duo  
looked blankly at Heero trying to comprehend exactly what was going on, an ex-pro dancer!? Where  
the hell had that come from... It took Duo a few seconds longer to realize he was sitting in this man's  
bed in his boxers. Still in a daze Duo didn't even realize Heero had left his side to get them both some  
coffee he'd made earlier.  
  
"Here..." Duo felt the warm mug being placed in his semi-numb hands. Gaining some semblance of  
control Duo sipped the hot liquid in silence. Casting a wary eye towards the man sitting beside him Duo  
nearly choked, it was the first real good look he'd gotten of the man and frankly he didn't know  
whether to be afraid or... attracted?! Waring baggy green fatigue pants, and a tight green tank top that  
accented every muscle in his upper body, Duo found it hard to catch his breath. Eyes skimming over  
the strong torso up the bronze column of that strong neck, across the hard planes of his face, covered  
by a weeks growth of hair; finally stopping at the mess of chocolate locks that poked out in all  
directions.  
  
Finished with his assessment Duo finally met Heero's blue gaze head on, "Like what you see?" came  
the amused tone, ducking his head Duo tried to cover his blush. "Skittish little thing aren't ya?" getting  
no response from the boy in his bed Heero decided he'd waited long enough, "OK kid who are you  
and what the hell were you doing in that ally at this time of night?"   
  
The reminder of Duo's flight hit the long haired boy hard. Swallowing back tears Duo battled with  
himself weather or not to answer Heero's question.  
  
Heero in the mean time was studying the boy's pale back. The long dark brown hair had come lose  
from it's confines of the braid and were partially unreviled. Resisting the temptation to reach forward  
and bury his hands in that lovely mass of hair Heero forced himself to calm down. Why the hell was he  
so attracted to some kid he'd taken off the street? The boy looked a whole hell of a lot like a girl with  
his large violet eye's, heart shaped face, long hair shot through with gold, not to mention that slim pale  
body... 'Snap out of it Yuy!' his mind seemed to scream.  
  
So caught up in his thoughts Heero almost missed what the figure on the bed said, "My name's Duo  
Maxwell..." the voice was so soft so sad Heero could almost feel it in his own heart. "I'm an orphan.  
Been living at the local orphanage for as long as I can remember, I go to the local high school senior  
too..." Heero was startled that meant that this... Duo was the same age he was! "I ran be-because..."  
voice breaking Duo buried his head in his hands, shoulders slumped in grief.   
  
Sensing the small figure needed it, Heero sild onto the bed behind the weeping boy. Wrapping large  
arms around the hunched figure Heero pulled Duo flush against his chest. Startled momentarily Duo was  
totally stunned, a total stranger was hugging him... and dammit all to hell if it wasn't working. Choking in  
defeat Duo wept against Heero's strong chest just glad that someone... cared about him even if it was  
just to get him to stop crying.  
  
Throughly enjoying the feeling of having Duo in his arms Heero felt it to be the most natural thing in the  
world to start gently running his hands up and down Duo's back in a gesture in comfort. The sobs  
subsided to hiccuping and finally ceased altogether. Not wanting to move Duo remained within the  
circle of Heero's arms feeling safe and...and...loved? Was that possible?  
  
"I sense there is more to the story yes?" Duo felt Heero's voice reverberated through his chest, nodding  
Duo unconsciously clutched a handful of Heero's tank top. "I... at school there's this boy..." Heero had  
a feeling as to how this would end. "You see at school... were an art school, you know? Dance, music,  
and drama mostly; I'm a art student myself. But you see were divide like that in social groups as well.  
In the dance section is this really...really good looking guy and..." silently Heero urged the boy to  
continue. "I've loved him for as long as I can remember, and today I decided to ask him to the  
Christmas dance... but he... he told me he could never love anyone like me. I'm poor, I don't have a  
family and I...can't..." the violet eyed boy trailed off. "What? You can't what?" Heero softly inhaled the  
sweet scent of vanilla that seemed to cling to Duo.   
  
"I can't dance..." he mumbled against Heero's chest, it was Heero's turn to blink in shock.  
"You...can't...dance?" it started as a chuckle then erupted into a full fledge laugh as Heero slid off the  
bed to roll on the floor. "He won't love you because you can't dance?!" laughing so hard tears were  
streaming down his face Heero gasped for breath, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" glaring  
at Heero angrily Duo through a pillow at the man on the floor. "It's not stupid! That's the way it is and  
dammit! I won't be mocked!"   
  
Regaining his composer Heero sat up to stare into those beautiful eyes, "Duo forgive me for saying it  
but... aren't you supposed to love someone for who they are and not what they can do?" snorting Duo  
flopped down in the bed once more, "Maybe... but as of yet Heero I haven't found anyone to love me  
for who I am..." Heero stared at the arm dangling off the mattress.  
  
"My parents left me... I have no friends... maybe it's me. Maybe I need to change. If I did maybe I  
could finally love". Heero scratched the back of his head "That's a lot of maybe's. But if your really  
serious about learning to dance to impress 'lover' boy then I might be able to help". Duo peered over  
the mattress, "You'll help me?" Heero stood snorting, "Did I not tell you that I was an ex-pro dancer?"  
Duo nodded as Heero walked towards the other side of the room, "Yeah but, I thought you were  
joking". Heero sighed, turning abruptly he threw Duo his cloths, "Come on kid I'll take you home  
now..." Duo indigently pulled on his still damp jeans, "My name is Duo not kid DUO!"   
  
Rasing his hands in surrender Heero bowed, "Gomen, Duo-kun". Duo froze, "Wa-?" apparently the  
long haired boy wasn't the brightest light, "I said sorry". "Oh..." was the only reply Heero received as  
the pair headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So this is where you live?" Heero looked up at the creepy looking house. A huge Victorian type  
mansion that was falling apart at the seems, it looked like something out of a horror movie. Duo nodded  
sadly looking at the gloomy house he hated it here always cold, always scary... he whished he could  
stay with Heero...  
  
"Ok, so here's the deal come by my place tomorrow soon as you get off school", Duo looked at Heero  
as if he'd grown anther head. Exasperated Heero leaned forward so he was eye to eye with the shorter  
boy, "You want help to dance right?" Duo nodded slightly, "Then starting tomorrow we're gonna make  
you a great dancer..." then something truly miraculous happed Duo smiled. Heero thought the heaves  
had lost an angel as he looked at that beaming face. "Thank you..." shaking his head Heero gently  
pushed the boy towards home, "Think nothing of it..." the scruffy man replied.   
  
With a little wave Duo disappeared inside and Heero turned towards his empty apartment, "Oi! What a  
night..." he said into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Friday... 7 Days till Dance  
  
  
"Heero! Heero are you home!" Duo banged on the door, "Coming..." Duo heard just before the door  
was thrown open to revel a shirtless Heero looking even scruffier. "Are you not up yet?" Duo asked  
astounded, it was almost 3:00pm. Heero rubbed a hand across his face, "Gimme a brake k? I was up  
most of the night". Shrugging Duo entered the apartment wondering for the millionth time what exactly  
he was doing here. He'd only met Heero yesterday and yet here he was.   
  
Trying not to stare at Heero's broad back and bronze muscles Duo turned his attention to the tiny  
apartment. Surprisingly enough that despite his scruffy appearance Heero keep his house tidy. A small  
kitchenette, a small living room and down the hall a small bathroom and the only bedroom in the place.  
The place was defiantly masculine as was apparent from the like $9,000 entertainment system.  
  
"Ok kid lets get this show on the road," Duo jumped when he felt the warm hand clamp on his  
shoulder. "I'm not a kid..." grumbled Duo as he followed Heero out the door.   
  
The two walked several blacks in silence before Heero decided he needed a few facts, "So when is this  
dance?" Duo looked thoughtful for a second, "A week tonight," Heero looked startled "Nai!" unsure as  
to what Heero just said Duo nodded to he agreeable, "K'So!" Heero ran an agitated hand through his  
wild hair. "What language is that?" Heero shot his companion a questioning look, "Last night you said  
something like... Go man?" Heero smiled slightly "Gomen, it's a Japanese term used as a sort of  
informal apology".   
  
Duo pulled his long braid over his shoulder to play with the end, "So your Japanese?" Heero nodded,  
"Oh..." Duo smiled brightly. "Baka..." Heero muttered before turning sharply to the left. Halting outside  
the large wooden doors of a small oriental looking place. "What's this?" Heero pushed open the old  
door, "This is where you are going to learn how to dance".   
  
Duo stepped into the large inner room, the floor seemed to be made of straw of rushes [1], "This looks  
like something out of Karate Kid," Heero smiled shutting the door and shedding his winter coat it  
wasn't snowing yet but it wasn't to far off. "Ok, so we have one week till Christmas eve to turn you  
into Cinderella". Duo looked at Heero as if he'd grown anther head, "And yes this is something right  
outta Karate Kid, it's a Dojo". Duo still stared blankly at the other boy, "I own this place used to run it  
to..." sensing a bit of a touchy topic Duo changed the subject. "So where do we start?"  
  
Heero seated himself on the floor before Duo, taking a long thin white stick out of his pocket, "You  
smoke?" Duo asked barley keeping the disgust out of his voice, Heero arched an amused eyebrow  
"No, smoking can really mess with you this," he held up his stick "Is a pixie stick". Duo couldn't help  
but giggle. "Ok kid dance", Heero hit the play button on the CD played beside him. He'd been up all  
night getting this place cleared out so they'd have some where to work and dammit to hell if he was  
going to let Duo ruin his good intentions.  
  
The music was a thick bass pop beat type typical of teens today and the most likely type of music that  
will be played. Thinking to impress Heero Duo began to 'attempt' to sway to the music. Heero cringed  
as Duo flopped around like a dead fish. Sighing the blue eyed boy stopped the music, and Duo  
continued to dance. "Stop for the love of God stop!" Duo halted mid step facing Heero's astonished  
face. "Have you ever dance before? You know like a mosh pit?" Duo shook his head, "Classical stuff?"  
Anther head shake, "Stripping?" blushing Duo replied negatively, Heero really sighed this time, hey a  
guy can dream...  
  
Standing Heero faced Duo pixie stick clamped tight in his mouth. "We got a long way to go kid..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday... 6 Days till Dance  
  
  
"No!" frustrated Heero demonstrated the relatively simple step to the confused boy again. As much as  
he hated to admit it Duo did posses a natural grace that could make him into a wonderful dancer.  
Finished his demonstration Heero turned back to the boy watching his feet carefully, "Now we try  
again". Bending over to turn on the music Heero didn't miss the giggle that escaped his prot‚g‚e,  
"What's so funny?" Heero straightened and turned to Duo, still smiling Duo pointed to Heero chest.  
"What your wearing..." Heero looked down at his attire baggy khakis, white T-shirt he didn't see  
anything wrong with that, "What about my clothing?" he asked confused, Duo's grin nearly split his  
face.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with them it's just the way your acting I picture you in spandex..." Heero arched an  
eyebrow before ginning himself, "So that's what your up to picturing me in skin tight clothing..." blushing  
Duo sputtered "I-I never!" Laughing Heero hit the music and watched as Duo preformed the step  
perfectly, hey the kid was a fast learner...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday... 5 Days till dance  
  
  
"Excellent!" Heero applauded and Duo flushed this was the first time he'd made it through an entire  
song on his own. Three days into there partnership and Duo was displaying an amazing grasp on the  
whole situation. "Ok here's a new one for you kid..." Heero stepped forward and grasped Duo's hands  
to lead him through the next sequence of moves.  
  
Duo felt an odd sort of thrill run through him as Heero's hands touched his. It had been happening often  
lately, giving Duo a slight tightness in his chest. Beneath that rather rough exterior was a heart off gold,  
and in the last few days Duo had been witness to a Heero Yuy no one knew. "Ok, got that?" Nodding  
Duo hid his flush, feeling slightly disappointed when Heero released his hands.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday... 4 Days till Dance  
  
That day at school Duo could barley concentrate in class. Every ware he looked there were Christmas  
decorations and people chatting happily about what they were going ro get each other for Christmas.  
Never before had Duo bought Christmas presents and never had he received any... but this year he  
was going to get Heero something. It felt really truly wonderful to think about buying someone a gift,  
and especially if that someone seemed to be haunting both your sleeping and waking dreams.  
  
It was odd but in his mind Duo could picture Heero as clear as crystal, in his dreams he was held warm  
and safe once more in that protective embrace. He wished he was having one of his dancing lessons  
right now...   
  
Unable to contain his energy Duo snuck into the smaller guy in the school to practice. Having no music  
Duo conjured up the beat in his head and allowed his body to sway to the metal music. He wasn't  
aware of the boy watching him. "Duo?!" stopping immediately Duo found himself facing the boy who's  
so cruelly rejected him last Thursday. "Zechs?!" Duo whispered in both shock and pleasure. Smiling the  
platinum blond boy reached out to tuck as stray strand of hair behind Duo's ear.   
  
"Duo I wanted to talk to you..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Heero! Guess what?" rolling his eyes Heero faced the ecstatic purple eyed boy, "Guess who asked  
me to the dance?" barley able to contain his excitement Duo waited for Heero to guess, "Lover boy?"  
Heero replied softly feeling an odd tightening in his chest. "Yes!" Duo cried happily, "He saw me  
dancing this afternoon and he came up and apologized and every thing!" Heero smiled sadly, "Isn't it  
great?" again Heero nodded.  
  
Bouncing slightly Duo looked at Heero thoughtfully, "Heero why don't you run the Dojo anymore?"  
Heero shrugged, "No one wanted to come here after that large gym opened up on the 'right side of the  
tracks'" Heero said in disgust. Duo stopped bouncing to listen to Heero, "I took up dancing because of  
Karate, I thought it was all about strength you see, but my sensei said I need to learn grace and balance  
to be a true master..." Heero looked at Duo apologetically, "It turns out I'm a good a dancer as I am a  
Karate teacher. So I danced in music video's as extra's... but that wasn't the life for me, so a settled  
down and I guess you could say I'm a freeloader. No talent no family... really I'm of no use to anyone".   
  
"No Heero..." Duo walked forward to stand before Heero, "You have so much to offer so much to  
teach the world Heero..." Duo could feel the warmth from Heero so close he could reach out and...  
Heero came forward as did Duo faces millimetres apart... when the CD ended with a sudden scratch.  
Jumping apart Heero turned his attention to the player hiding the delicate flush on his cheeks, "Guess  
we should get going right Duo?" Duo also blushing slightly, that was the first time Heero had used his  
name; cleared his throat, "Of course..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tuesday... 3 Days till Dance  
  
" Ok, I understand why we watched Save the Last Dance, Dirty Dancing, and Centre Stage but for  
the life of me I can't figure out why were watching Titanic..." Heero glared at Duo "Shhh... best part".  
Duo turned his attention back to the TV not really concentrating on the movie as much as the boy  
seated next to him.  
  
Question's buzzed around in Duo's mind what had yesterday been? Did they almost kiss? What were  
these strange feelings he was having for Heero? Pushing aside the annoying questions Duo turned his  
thoughts to the gift he had got for Heero it was perfect...   
  
A sudden nosie to his right had Duo staring at Heero in shock, "Are you crying!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wednesday... 2 Days till Dance  
  
"Ok Duo it's field trip time..." Duo looked at Heero oddly. The boy looking as shaggy as always was  
wearing really baggy cargos, and a tight black mesh shirt that didn't cover the hard muscles of his  
stomach. Trying not to drool Duo looked Heero in the eyes a white bandana completed the ensemble  
revealing Heero's three earrings. "Well get ready..." Heero handed Duo a bundle of clothes and a pair  
of boots. Still not comprehending Heero pushed Duo towards the bathroom. "Were going clubbing,  
and I figured you wouldn't have the proper clothes so I called in a favour and got you some".   
  
"Oh..." Duo said before Heero shut the bathroom door on him. Looking at the clothing Duo was a little  
skeptical as to whether they would fit or not. Stripping to his black boxers Duo decided this was a  
once-in-a-lifetime type of thing. First he shimmed into the tight black leather pants. Snapping them one  
he turned this was and that admiring himself in the mirror, not bad... next came the shirt it was a dark  
sparkling violet that was tactfully ripped to tease and taunt the eye. Next came the buckled boots that  
came up well past his ankles. Finished Duo looked himself over in the mirror something was off...  
grasping the end of his braid he pulled the elastic off the end allowing his thick locks to spring free.  
  
Finger combing the mass Duo was satisfied with his appearance. Opening the bathroom door he came  
face to face with a stunned Heero. "Well..." Heero swallow audibly, "Wow..." gee he was feeling  
articulate. Smiling sultry Duo couldn't fathom what had gotten into him; it was the cloths they made him  
feel beautiful. "Shall we?" Heero tossed Duo a long black trench coat as he himself picked up his good  
old snowboarder jacket. The pair exited the building and headed in th direction of the Darkside bar [2].  
  
Teeth chattering Duo rubbed his arms trying to get warm, the line outside the club wasn't moving as fast  
as he'd wanted it to. "Cold?" came the voice in his ear before Heero wrapped warm strong arms  
around him from behind. Duo sighed as feeling returned to his limbs, being in Heero's arm's was sheer  
heaven. Leaning back Duo snuggled closer not letting go till they reached the inside of the club.  
  
Inside was lit with black lights as people dancing were slathered in black light paint. Other couples sat  
entwined in booths... and it took Duo all of five seconds to realize he was in a gay bar. Although some  
of the populace was wearing dresses. "Heero..." he said nervously tugging on the blue eyed boys arm.  
Leaning down Heero spoke directly in Duo's ear, "It's ok, you swing this was don't you?" Duo  
nodded before replying, "I do but I didn't know you did..." Heero just grinned,   
  
Holding Heero's hand so as not to get lost the two made there way towards the booths. Stopping  
before one occupied by a blond that looked even more girly then Duo and anther boy with hair that  
seemed to defy gravity as it was stuck out and down over one eye. Heero introduced the pair as  
Quatre and Trowa old friends of his. Nodding politely Duo smiled at the couple they were so cute...  
trowing their jackets in the booth Heero lead Duo out onto the dance floor. "Ok Duo just do what I  
taught you but stay close ok there are some not so nice people who would love to get you alone..."  
catching the drift Duo and Heero began to grind.  
  
The music hummed through Duo as he and Heero danced song after song. A particularly fast song had  
the boys doing some of the fancier foot work, while a crowd watched. A slow song had Duo baffled  
Heero hadn't taught his this part yet. Pulling Duo close Heero tucked the long haired boys head under  
his chin. Barley resisting the urge to kiss that beautiful face. Heero didn't know when or how... but  
sometime in the last few days he had fallen head over heels in love with Duo. And it hurt to know that  
after his last lesson, Duo would have his man and he Heero would go back to the pointless exsistance  
he lived before.  
  
Leaning against Heero's chest Duo relished the feeling of being close to the boy, to feel those strong  
capable hands hold him close... grinning with contentment Duo happily nuzzled the hollow of Heero's  
shoulder, thinking that tonight had been the best time of his life...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thursday... Eve of the Dance  
  
"Well this is the last Duo..." nodding Duo prepared himself Heero was teaching Duo not only to slow  
dance but to waltz as well. Taking the lithe form in his arms Heero waited for the soft strands of the  
waltz to begin before he began to twirl Duo around the floor. This would be their last dance together...  
the last time he'd probably ever get to see Duo again...  
  
The song ended and Heero maintained his hold on Duo. Not able to let go yet knowing he had to. Duo  
looked up at Heero with his wide innocent eyes. "Heero I have something for you..." Startled Heero let  
go of Duo. No one in his memory had ever given him a gift before. Reaching into his pocket Duo pulled  
out a small brightly wrapped package, Heero took the gift reverently almost as if he were afraid it  
would break.  
  
Reading the tag Heero smiled slightly, To Heero, Merry Christmas May all you dream come true...  
Duo. Pausing Heero looked at Duo, "I got you something to Duo..." Duo looked as though he was  
ready to explode. Heero also reached into his pocket to retrieve a small parcel. Handing it to Duo he  
felt his heart fill with joy at the look of pleasure on that angelic face.  
  
Both opened their gifts at the same time, both revel small jewellery boxes. "Open yours Heero..."  
Heero slowly opened the box to revel a small silver earing with a small chain that ended in a pair of  
wings. It was beautiful. "Arigatou, Duo..." he said gently touching the earring. Smiling Duo opened his  
as a nervous Heero watched. Duo gasped when he saw the contents of the box, a beautiful gold cross  
hung one a gold chain. Taking the precious present from it's place he held it out to Heero. Taking the  
necklace Heero waited till Duo turned around then carefully clasped the necklace in place.  
  
Looking down at the gift Duo ran a tender finger over the shiny object. "Thank you so much Heero..."  
without thinking Duo hugged Heero tightly. Heero gladly accepted the hug wrapping his arms around  
Duo and lifting him off the floor. When they parted Duo was flushed a slight red, "I guess I better go..."  
nodding sadly Heero wanted to tell him how much he meant to him. "Goodbye Heero... I'll see you  
around right?" Heero nodded again. Tears filled lilac eyes but before Heero could do anything for the  
boy Duo was gone outside and out of his life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Feeling like hell, Heero put Duo's present away in his pocket before heading home. Halfway there  
though he spotted a bar, hell he might as well get hammered at least to ease the pain for a while. The  
place was packed with pre-Christmas revellers. Wasn't Christmas supposed to be spent with the ones  
you loved! Yet here Heero was alone... in a crowed bar... without Duo. "Hey Yuy what can I get ya?'  
Mic the bartended was an old friend, "Scotch on the rocks Mic," Heero requested sullenly. Knowing  
better then to ask the rather violet youth Mic got the drink and went off to serve other costumers.  
  
Scanning the rather crowded bar Heero spotted a familiar yet hated face. Picking up his drink Heero  
headed for the empty seat next the Zechs, "Well, well if it isn't my old friend Zechs!" Heero said  
clapping the teen on the back. Both were the same age, "Last I heard Zescy you were wanted by half  
the gangs around here. Something about scamming, taking yet not paying up?" Zechs was a pretty boy  
and just the type Heero hated. He used his looks and used people to get what he wanted.  
  
"Shhhh..." the blond man lisped, "Is alllsss coollssss" he slurred nearly knocking Heero on the floor with  
the stench of his breath. "It's good, I'm all respectable right? Going to school and all". Heero snorted,  
"Really? Then I suppose your going to the dance to then?" Zechs tried to focus on the blurred figure  
before him, if he'd been sober Zechs probably would have been a whole hell of a lot more wary.  
  
"Yup!" Zechs belched, "Gonna two people too..." Heero sneered wanting to hit the man, he knew his  
anger was irrational but after Duo leaving he needed to get rid of all the pain. "Playing with peoples  
emotions again Zechs?" he asked above the din in the bar. Zechs smiled, "Oh one was a guy... cute  
too... too bad I don't swing that way. Damn fags..." Heero's knuckles cracked too bad Zechs didn't  
take the warning. "So you know what I did? At first I was telling him I hated him which was true then I  
pretended to be sorry and..." Heero froze it couldn't be...  
  
"What did you do?" Heero's tone was dead calm. Zechs giggled, "I told him it was a theme thing and  
that he needed to wear a dress!" Zechs exploded with laughter hanging over the bar. So caught up in  
his own cleverness he never saw the fist that knocked him out cold, nor would he remember who had  
done it the next morning when he awoke in the gutter with a black eye and a hell of a hang over.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero paced his room, tomorrow was the dance... he didn't know what to do. He could tell Duo... but  
he doubted the boy would believe him. He needed anther plan... spotting the earing Duo gave him  
sitting in it's box on the counter Heero got a brain wave. Face set in determination he headed out into  
the cold outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday... Night of the Dance  
  
  
Duo nervously smoothed his skirt, Zechs had said that the guys were to ware skirts and the girls would  
go in tuxes. It had takin him forever to find a dress that fit the nuns at the convent had helped out, they's  
opened the costume closet and gave him the dress used for the angel when they put on the Christmas  
Pageant.   
  
The dress if a little old was white reaching the floor, simple yet elegant and Duo's pale complexion,  
features, hair and figure had set the dress of nicely. Having taken so much time to get the dress Duo  
ended up being almost a half hour late. So he hadn't seen anyone yet... taking a calming breath and  
smoothing his skirts again Duo pushed open the gym doors eyes searching for Zechs.  
  
Duo found the blond easily, and he was looking stunning... in... a... tux?! Looking around Duo saw all  
the females wore dresses and the men were in tuxedos! The room was silent as all eyes fastened on  
Duo. There was a funny sort of ringing in Duo's mind as his body refused to run. "...Duo?" one girl  
leaned towards anther whispering his name and soon it spread trowing the hall into a mute roar.  
  
Then they laughed. Zechs right along with them, still frozen Duo watched wide eyed as Zechs complete  
with black eye he'd told his friends he gotten in a street brawl after beating up five guys; approached  
him. "Well little faggot this will show you eh?" nudging his friend Zechs laughed all the harder.  
Humiliated beyond belief Duo ran form the room tears clouding his vision. How would he ever show his  
face again?   
  
Forgetting he was in a dress Duo ended up tripping at the top of the stares heading out of the school  
sending him sailing through the air. Maybe he'd end up cracking his head open and dying. No such luck  
as a pair of strong arms caught him at the bottom. "Well looks like I caught a falling angel.." It took a  
weeping Duo all five seconds to register who that voice belonged to... "Heero!" he cried before  
wrapping his arms around the boy. Heero sat on the steps cradling Duo close. "Tell me what  
happened..." slowly Heero got the story out of a stricken Duo, "Oh but Heero! I should have never  
even said I'd go with that bastard..." feeling that small body tremble Heero hugged him closer. " I-I  
should have gone with you Heero..." freezing Heero stilled his hands, "Duo?"   
  
"Heero I don't care if you don't work... I don't care if your poor! Heero I don't care about the way  
you look! Heero I love you..." Heero felt lightheaded, "Hoto ni?" Duo smiled against the other's  
shoulder "Really..." Heero hugged Duo like a life line, "I love you Duo..." Pulling away to look Heero in  
the eye Duo finally noted the others appearance, "Heero?" the youth before him was clean shaven and  
look about 10 years younger. The hair was still unruly as ever but... "Heero you beautiful..." chuckling  
Heero leaned forward to softly kiss Duo's nose, "I could say the same of you Duo..." pulling back  
gently Heero aimed lower, gently kissing Duo on the lips.  
  
Pulling back Heero paused before diving forward once again, this time the kiss was long and sweet.  
Duo wrapped arms tightly around Heero's neck tangling his fingers in the thick mop of chocolate locks.  
Tongues duelling the sweet kiss went on and on. Some minute later the two parted gasping for breathe.  
Collapsing against Heero chest Duo tried to regain his breath. "Duo..." Heero whispered softy trailing  
callused fingers across Duo's cheek, "Mmm..." Duo mummerd much to content to move, "It's  
snowing". Turning slightly Duo peered out the window in doors, so it was.   
  
Standing Heero set Duo on his feet before him, offering his arm Heero bowed low "Angel fair allow me  
to escort you to the dance..." smiling Duo locked his arms with Heero feeling boosted by Heero's  
presence. His courage lasted till the dance doors. "Heero I can't..." he began, Heero wasn't going to  
take that. Wrapping an arm around Duo tightly he gave the violet eyes boy a long lusty kiss before  
stepping through the doors.   
  
Senses fizzing pleasantly Duo didn't even realize Heero had led him onto the dance floor till he felt  
himself pulled flush against Heero. Duo looked at Heero dewy eyed, the couple twirled around the floor  
attracting many stare's from the others. Mostly of envy for the girls thought the striking man in the tux  
was a hotty, and the boys secretly thought Duo was one of the best looking females they's seen in a  
while.  
  
But Heero and Duo had eyes only for each other, Duo saw the earing he'd given Heero catch the light,  
and Heero smiled when he saw the gold cross encircling Duo's throat. They danced for what seemed  
like hours not caring about the others around them the whole world revolved around them. Stopping for  
a quick breather in the middle of the dance floor, Heero leaned in to sweetly kiss Duo in front of  
everyone making a blatant claim to the boy.   
  
The kiss lasted an eternity, yet ended too soon, "We'll always be together right Heero?" Smiling Heero  
leaned his forehead against Duo's, "Always Duo..." smiling happily Duo leaned forward lips just above  
Heero's "Merry Christmas Heero...Ai shiteru " Duo felt Heero smile, "Merry Christmas Duo... I love  
you" he replied before once more kissing the angel he would always dance with.   
  
  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
  
[1] Not to clear on that point gomen if I got it wrong...  
  
[2] Actual bar where I live it's down town walk by it during photography all the time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Merry Christmas All!!  
Katie & Jay: No lemony fluff? ~,_,~  
Wilson: Well I suppose I could write a little one...  
Cas: Muhahahaha... *waring Santa hat and holding gernades*  
T: Happy Hanukua!   
Casey: Yeah well... *throws lemon at author*   
D: Mmm... christmas choclate...  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Wilson: Happy Holiday's to all and to all- *smacked by lemon*  
All: A Goodnight!  
Wilson: @_@ 


End file.
